


Howdy Partner!

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Guy, the director enjoys his crew’s reaction to Jensen when he appears on set for the first time in one particular costume. A companion piece to Save a horse ride a cowboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howdy Partner!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Once again mentions of season 6.18, what can I say? It was the episode that just kept on giving *G*  
> Disclaimer: As I greeted the crossroads demon like an old friend, and offered him yet more souls and my entire DVD collection, I have to admit they still don’t belong to me, nor is any of this true. These are just the scribblings of a demented fan girl.  
> Notes: Ahh the joys of fan fiction, and what it allows us to imagine *G* Once more I offer eternal thanks and praise to my beta bigj52 , who has managed to read my scribbles without running away screaming and who makes them all the better with her hard work and patience.
> 
> First posted on LJ 2nd May 2011

 

 

Guy was setting up for the next scene in the saloon; he was just checking the camera positions when Diane, from wardrobe came over.  She was smiling at him as she walked over. Guy nodded at her. “Hi, Di, what can I do for you? You usually stay in wardrobe. What brings you to the madhouse?” He stopped what he was doing to talk to the wardrobe mistress. 

“I decided to brave the outside world to see the crew’s reaction to Jensen in his sheriff costume.  He’s on his way here and from what the girls from make-up told me, it was bad enough with the first version.  But something tells me this one might just cause a few problems.” 

 Guy wondered what Diane was on about; he’d seen the concept drawings of the costume. He’d been impressed with the warm but muted tones, which would fit in with his palette of sepias and ambers for the Old West.  He’d even seen the finished duster, but he’d yet to see Jensen wearing it.  He’d been using the PA’s, make-up girls and crew to gauge fan girl reaction to Jared and Jensen as cowboys. 

So far there had been a great reaction. They all loved Jared in his cowboy get-up - a few of them had offered to give him a rub down, just as long as he kept his hat and boots on.  And then Jensen had appeared in his costume. They all loved the blanket...sorry serape, they thought Jensen was adorable.  Then he’d taken the serape off and the brown leather vest and black shirt had caused more than a few whistles and one PA had crashed into a camera.   

Now Guy looked at Diane who had a broad smile on her face and a camera in her hand. Guy glanced over to where the crew was working.  They were busy setting up and Jared was perched on one of the saloon tables, waiting to shoot his scene with Samuel Colt; he was just killing some time and chatting to the crew.  Guy checked that there were quite a few female PAs and make-up girls, and of course there was Jared - his reaction would be invaluable.  Just then Gina from make-up came running onto set.  She was breathing hard, “Di, I haven’t missed him, have I? I had to get some more batteries for my camera.”  Diane just shook her head and Gina grinned; she walked over to stand with the other PA’s.

 

By now Guy was fascinated. He was just about to ask Diane another question when he heard the sound of someone approaching.  There was a jingle of metal as spurs jangled, the sound came closer and then Jensen appeared at the saloon doors.  He swung them open and swaggered in....the effect was instantaneous. The conversation died and all eyes turned to him as he walked to the centre of the set. 

Guy watched the reactions; Gina was taking picture after picture as was Diane.  Several PAs could be heard whimpering, and Jared sat stock still.  He’d been reading through his script, and it now hung limply in his hand, forgotten as he stared at the man in the centre of the room, slack jawed. 

Jensen stood perfectly still, the broad-brimmed hat pulled low over his eyes, his head lowered so his eyes were shaded; the duster fitted him perfectly, accenting his broad shoulders. Then with the speed of a striking rattlesnake, he flipped open the duster and went for his gun.  His hand rested on the butt of the gun as the crew took in the brown pants, vest and high-necked shirt, with the top button undone to allow a tantalizing glimpse of freckled skin. 

By now Jared had gotten slowly to his feet, his eyes wide. He licked his lips and looked as if he was trying to remember how to breathe.  From behind the great wall of Sasquatch came grumbles of complaint as the PA’s view of Jensen was blocked.  There was the sound of a scuffle and several red-faced women appeared from behind him. 

Jensen slowly raised his head and smirked, the half smile playing seductively on his lips then he spoke. “Howdy, partner.” His voice came out in Dean Winchester’s drawl, and washed over the saloon.  It was then Guy swore one PA imploded, and two others suffered flash burns. 

 Jared finally managed to regain the power of speech, “Jesus, Jensen!” was all he managed to say before he stalked over to where Jensen stood, walking slowly around him. Guy was considering calling for help from some of the larger grips, just in case Jared lost all sense of reason, and threw Jensen onto one of the saloon tables, and started to rip his clothes off right there and then. Guy mused, judging by the looks being thrown at Jensen by his female crew members, and some of the male crew, Jared would have lots help doing that, or a fight on his hands to stop them. 

Guy beamed and flipped open his phone. He dialled, “Hi, Sera, it’s Guy.”  He stood watching his cast and crew. By now one of the make-up girls had to be helped to a chair where she was slumped, hyperventilating, and another was gibbering softly. While this was happening, several of the female crew members who were still in possession of their higher brain functions were scrabbling for their phones to take pictures of the two men stood by one another.  Alternatively, they were calling their friends to tell them to get their asses onto set...now! 

Guy then glanced over to where Jared and Jensen stood. Judging by the heated looks Jared was shooting at Jensen, he’d better ensure that Jared was either at the other end of the set when Jensen filmed in that costume, or better yet, handcuffed to something sturdy.  That’s if he wanted Jensen and the costume to make it to the end of the shoot in one piece and unmolested. 

Guy heard a voice coming from his phone. He grinned, “Oh shit, I’m sorry, Sera! Listen, I was just wondering.  What exactly is the CW’s legal liability on mass fatalities amongst the fan girls due to spontaneous combustion?”

 

 


End file.
